1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved reader for magnetic-strip cards, particularly credit cards. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved head support to provide a compact reader installed in a telephone handset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, in a typical magnetic-strip card reader, the card is inserted into a narrow gap that guides the card as it is moved past a resiliently mounted transducing head. In order to ensure any movement of the head is perpendicular to the strip, typical prior art head-support systems extend from the headset in both directions along the guide path. Such prior art head-support systems, while generally satisfactory, usually position the head at the midpoint of the guide path. This geometry often results in a long guide path and with the leading edge of the card used upon both entering and exiting the guide path.